


Chocolate Waterfall

by PlatonicRabbit



Series: Gabriel's Fiction Games [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, I found this waterfall...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaydreamingofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingofDragons/gifts).



> daydreamingofdragons asked:  
> Sabriel, 15 please  
> (15: "So, I found this waterfall"

Even by Winchester standards, it’s far too early in the morning, and Sam misses half of what Gabriel is telling him, too preoccupied with trying to stay awake. Gabriel had woken him up, ten minutes earlier, and said ‘So, I found this waterfall…’

He still won’t tell Sam what was so damn exciting about the stupid thing.  
Finally, Sam manages to do up the last button on his plaid (he’d only missed one buttonhole, and at half past two in the morning he doesn’t really care. Gabriel is still bouncing around the room like a child. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d say the Archangel is on a sugar high.

The place Gabriel zaps them to makes him reconsider whether that might actually be true.

‘Gabriel, when you say you “found” the waterfall-’

‘It’s very important, Sammy. It mixes the chocolate; churns it out. Makes it light, and frothy.’

‘Gabriel, I swear, if we end up on that fucking boat ride-’

He’s cut off by Gabriel picking a flower, a coxcomb, Sam notes, from somewhere and shoving the whole thing into Sam’s mouth. It tastes like red licorice.

‘At least let me say the cannibalism line, Sammy.’

Sam really has to stop using the puppy dog eyes so much around Gabriel. He’s getting far too good at them.

‘Fine,’ Sam grumbles around his licorice coxcomb.

Gabriel’s whole face lights up even further, which Sam wouldn’t have thought possible.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, the angel clears his throat. Sam sighs.

‘I can eat the grass?’ he asks, doing his best attempt at the voice of an awestruck ten year old.

‘Of course you can,’ Gabriel has mojoed himself a hat and cane. ‘Everything in this room is eatable. Even I’m eatable, though that, my dear Sammy, is called cannibalism and is in fact frowned upon in most societies.’

‘Happy?’ Sam asks, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel’s eyes are glowing and he’s bouncing a little on the spot.

‘Ecstatic. Now, come on, kiddo, I wanna skinny dip in the chocolate river.’

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me defiling your childhood with Sabriel and skinny dipping in the chocolate river.
> 
> To request further defilement of cherished children's stories, please visit platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


End file.
